The present invention relates to a method for measuring a pressure, a digital storage medium for calculating a pressure, and a device for measuring a pressure, in particular for application for motor vehicles.
The measurement of pressure is usually effected by means of pressure sensors. Various sensor principles are known for pressure sensors, for example capacitive or piezoelectric sensor systems. Such pressure sensors are also used for the measurement of pressure in vehicles with air springs and a level regulating system. In this case, the air springs are filled with pressure medium either in an open system or in a closed system.
In an open system, ambient air is drawn in, compressed by a compressor and pumped into the air springs of the vehicle until a desired height level is reached. In order to reduce the level, air is released from the springs to the environment. For repeated introduction of air in the air springs, air is once again drawn in from outside.
In a closed level regulating system, by contrast, pressure medium is not interchanged with the environment. Such closed level regulating systems have been disclosed for example in DE 199 59 556 C1 and EP 1 243 447 A2.
One disadvantage that pressure sensors used for such level regulating systems have in common is that said sensors are relatively unreliable and expensive.
Against this background, the invention is based on the object of providing an improved method for measuring a pressure, in particular for measuring a differential pressure between a gas spring and the supply line thereof. The invention is furthermore based on the object of providing a corresponding computer program product and a device for measuring pressure.